HET VERHAAL ZONDER NAAM!
by Jakethekiller
Summary: Dit is mijn eerste verhaal OMG XD


**Hoofdstuk 1**  
_Roy rende naar de kast. Rukte de mooie eikenhouten la open en pakte het grootste mes die hij kon vinden uit de la. Hij rende als een speer terug naar het aanrecht, waar Daphne stond, en richtte met het mes zo dat het in het hart zou komen. Daphne, en Roy ook, stond verstijfd. Van angst, of van blijdschap. Roy liet het mes een klein stukje zakken, aarzelde even, maar stak…_

Wat vooraf ging…

"Eva! Gefeliciteerd met jullie 9!" riep Daphne door de gang. "Dank je," Eva begon enthousiast, "Maar we hadden ook een 10 kunnen hebben." Met gym moesten ze dansjes doen voor een cijfer. Na de laatste pauze moest Daphne ook. Ze was vreselijk zenuwachtig. "Waarom?" vroeg Anna "Dat leg ik zo wel uit." De gang was blijkbaar te vol om dit te vertellen, dacht Daphne. Eva sleurde ze mee en begon te vertellen. Yara kwam er ook bij staan. "Door Brigitte." Vertelde ze. "Ze was niet echt blij, zegmaar." "Want wij gingen een pasje doen en dat kon ze niet of zo iets." Maakte Eva af. Daphne en Anna pakten hun spullen in. Aan de ingang van het Engels lokaal, waar ze Nederlands hadden, stond Yara. Eva niet, die liep mee naar binnen. Mevrouw Thoen, beter bekend als oen, stond nog in het lokaal.  
"Ze vertelde dat ze me in elkaar ging slaan," begon Yara en ze maakte haar zin niet af. Brigitte kwam aanlopen. En ja, die was boos. Ze duwde aan haar en trok, schold haar uit en daarna liep ze weg. Yara begon te huilen, terwijl Daphne naar haar toe rende om haar te troosten. Ingrid kwam binnen en al de jongens uit hun klas ook. Mevrouw Thoen stuurde ze weg. Dit zijn meiden dingen, vond ze. We begonnen te praten en Yara vertelde haar verhaal aan mevrouw Thoen. We stonden nog even te praten, tot mevrouw Thoen de meiden wegstuurde.

De vorige pauze was ze nog zo vrolijk, samen met Sanne en mijn zus en zo." Zei Eva, terwijl ze met zijn vieren naar beneden liepen. Ingrid ging weer naar háár vriendinnetjes en de andere drie naar buiten, naar de andere meiden. "Kom, dan gaan we kijken hoe het met Yara is," begon Daphne, "Ik vind het zó zielig voor haar." Naast hun, aan de andere kant van het hekje, stond Brigitte met haar vrienden. "Nee, ik heb al ruzie gehad, en dat wil ik niet weer." Vertelde Eva. "Dan gaan wij!" zei Anna.  
Daphne en Anna liepen naar boven. Daar zat Yara nog, met een glas water. "Mevrouw Thoen is zeker weggegaan?" "Ze is naar de Wc." Antwoordde Yara. Daphne knuffelde haar, ze vond het echt triest van Brigitte, die vervelende trut. Ze dacht terug aan het begin van het jaar, toen ze net nieuw was op deze school, net als alle andere bruggers. Toen vond ze haar nog aardig en ging ze met haar om, maar nu, nu gaat ze met haar klasgenootjes om. De meiden uit Daphne's en Anna's klas waren niet zo leuk, aan het begin van het jaar wel. Allemaal nerts, vonden ze.  
De bel ging. "Doei doei, Yaar!" Daphne zwaaide "Dag.. Veel succes!" "Ja jullie ook met jullie dansje!" Eva kwam aanrennen. "Succes met jullie dansje!" Ze renden naar beneden om hun gymspullen te pakken. "Echt stom van Brigitte." Begon Anna. "Ja, inderdaad. O, ik hoop maar dat alles van ons dansje lukt!" Daphne en Anna zaten in een groepje bij nerts, ze konden niet anders. Aangezien Daphne en Rachel, die dat niet kan, op dansen zitten, zijn ze wel ver gekomen. Nu alleen nog de puntjes op de i zetten en dan hebben ze ook een 9.  
"Hier, je shirtje." Daphne gaf een zwart shirtje aan Anna. "Nee hè! Mijn shirtje is veel te groot! Moet je zien!" Anna keek. "Wacht, ik heb het." Ze legde er een soort van knoopje in, zodat het niet afzakte. "Dit ziet er niet uit, man! Ik schaam me dood." "Welnee, niemand die het ziet. Wat maakt het uit?" Nienke deed de deur open. "Kom! Opschieten! We moeten nog heel wat oefenen." Daphne en Anna liepen de gymzaal binnen, terwijl de anderen al de matjes pakten. "Wat was jouw stukje nou? Van die overige 10 seconden voor het eindstandje?" vroeg Rachel. "Allemaal achter elkaar staan en dan heen en weer. Weet je wel?" Na een tijdje oefenen moesten het andere groepje van de meisjes alvast gaan, want Miranda moest al naar turnen zo meteen. Na het dansje mochten ze het nog even doornemen en daarna was hun groepje aan de beurt. Dit gaat echt fout zo, dacht Daphne. Ze kon helemaal niet zien hoe de anderen dansten. Volgens haar deden ze maar wat. "Oké. Drie, twee. Één…" De muziek begon. Het eerste standje lukte wel, en het dansen ook. Later, na andere twee standjes en nog een kort dansje, wist ze niet meer wat ze moest doen. Aan de anderen te zien waren de slides aan de beurt. Die wisten het dus wel goed! Het ging vanaf hier perfect. Alles liep op rolletjes en Anna was niet te haastig, dat ze wel was tijdens het oefenen.  
Na het dansje kwam de andere groep, de jongens. De lerares, Mevrouw van der Schaft, had hiervoor al een preek gehouden. Omdat ze een soort Japanse vechtsport deden, en dit nieuw was voor hun, zodat de andere jongens, van die vervelende pestkoppen, niet raar zouden doen. Maar eenmaal toen ze begonnen waren, begonnen ze al te lachen. Houd je mond toch eens, dacht Daphne. Dit was wel té zielig. Later, toen er nog een paar gingen lachen, werd ze boos. Wel stil natuurlijk, want anders zou ze het filmpje verpesten. Vreselijk, vreselijk was dit voor hun. En die jongens maar lachen.  
Toen ze klaar waren kwamen de andere meiden naar ons toe. "Expres lachen bij hun. Idee van Mevrouw van der Schaft." Vertelde Fenna. Zoiets hadden Daphne en Anna ook al bedacht. En toen ze begonnen, begon iedereen te lachen. Het zag er ook echt niet uit, alleen maar een paar sprongetjes springen, dat ze niet eens kunnen ook, maar de rest van de klas overdreef wel met dat lachen. Alhoewel, het best grappig was.  
Na dit `dansje` werden ze boos. Heel boos. Dennis werd brutaal, alhoewel hij dat ook al was, maar aan het begin van het jaar niet. Té brutaal werd hij. "Als je nog één keer iets zegt, ga je direct aankleden en naar Meneer Cooil, en hoef ik je ook nooit meer te zien ook. Is het nu tot je doorgedrongen dat ik boos ben?" Schreeuwde ze door de zaal. Het was stil. "Ja ik denk het wel." "Aankleden! En blijf bij Meneer Cooil wachten tot dat ik er ben, ook al is dat 5 uur." Dennis liep de gymzaal uit. "Opruimen!" Iedereen ruimde hun matjes en toestellen op. "Mag ik naar de Wc?" vroeg Daphne. "Ja, is goed." En ze liep naar de Wc in de kleedkamer. Geen wc papier, dan maar die in de hal. Gelukkig zat niemand in de lokalen, want ze zou zich doodschamen in haar gymkleding. Toen ze terugkwam zat Anna in de kleedkamer zich om te kleden. "Kom, kleed je snel om!" En dat deed ze, blijkbaar duurde het nog te lang, want Mevrouw van der Schaft kwam binnen. "Kom op, dit is gebruik maken van de tijd!" Ze werd helemaal boos.  
Tijdens de gymles moest Koen ook nog naar Meneer Cooil, die werd boos om een of andere stomme rede. In de kleedkamer, na de saaie, maar ook vervelende les, zaten ze nog een beetje na te praten. "Die Dennis is echt heel anders dan aan het begin van het jaar!" werd er door de kleedruimte geroepen. "Ja, dit doet hij ook alleen maar om stoer te doen." Reageerde Daphne. "Terwijl hij dat niet eens is." Nienke zuchtte.  
Na het omkleden stonden alleen Daphne en Anna nog in de kleedkamer, zoals altijd. "Sjee, ik moet lopen naar huis, met deze tas. Want mijn fiets is nog bij de fietsenmaker en mijn kluissleutel ook." Daphne zuchtte. "Shit man, moet je anders wat boeken in mijn kluisje doen? Dan is je tas wat lichter." "Ja, als jij dat niet erg vind." Ze liepen de kleedkamer uit, daar zagen ze Mevrouw van der Schaft lopen met iemand anders en een klein, schattig kindje. "Wordt dit de nieuwe leraar?"Anna keek Daphne raar aan. Na een tijdje afluisteren was het wel bekend. Natuurlijk wisten ze wel dat Mevrouw van der Schaft met pensioen gaat, maar dat dit de nieuwe leraar zou worden. "Hij lijkt me op zich best aardig." Zei Daphne en ze liepen naar beneden.  
Beneden zagen ze Dennis en Koen praten met de conciërge. "Wat kijk je nou?" snauwde Koen. Chagrijnig, dacht Daphne en liep naar Anna's kluisje. Daar zaten inmiddels ook háár spullen in. "Ze zijn aan het roken." Zei Anna. Voor de school stonden een paar derdeklassers te roken, doen ze wel vaker. "Kom, dat gaan we Koen en Dennis afluisteren, kijken wat ze zeggen."zei Daphne. Ze hoorden dat ze allemaal dingen vertelden dat niet waar was. Lekker boeiend, die conciërge is toch wel aardig, en snapt heus wel dat ze een beetje overdrijven.  
"Zal ik je anders brengen?" vroeg Anna buiten, bij de fietsenstalling. "Als jij dat wilt, maar doe maar niet tot mijn huis, dan moet je helemaal terug." "Ja, ik denk tot het zwembad." "Nee, tot de bibliotheek." Bij de bibliotheek stapte Daphne af en kon maar niet ophouden met bedanken. Lopend naar huis galmde het zinnetje van Dennis door haar hoofd: Bril plus beugel is combinatie nert. Ze hadden het over uiterlijk. Natuurlijk weet iedereen dat je niet lelijker dan Dennis kon zijn, maar toch maakte hij iedereen uit voor lelijk. Ach, boeiend, dacht Daphne. Niemand geeft toch om zo'n kneus als hij. 's Avonds, toen de dansles afgelopen was, hoorde Daphne dat ze naar de selectie mocht. Naar de selectie! Zelfs Chantal, die beter kon dansen dan Daphne, vond ze, mocht niet naar de selectie. En Daphne wel! Wat zouden haar té erg Christelijke ouders zeggen? Die zouden het vast niet goed keuren. Ze heeft het al goed voor elkaar gekregen dat ze hiphoplessen mocht volgen, maar de selectie gaat er vast niet meer bij.  
"Nee, Daphne." Zei haar moeder. "Maar mama, waarom niet? Ik krijg eindelijk de kans en dan mag het niet. Ik kan ook echt nooit iets bereiken in mijn leven door jullie." Daphne schreeuwde en stampte de trap op. Dit deed ze nooit, waardoor de buren ook vast raar op zouden kijken. "Ik vind u echt stom!" Waarom moest ze eigenlijk u zeggen tegen haar ouders? Haar vriendinnen hoefden dat niet, maar Daphne wel. Daphne was ook heel anders opgevoed dat zij. Heel Christelijk. Gelukkig hoefde ze geen lange rokken aan, want dan zou ze al helemaal gestoord worden.  
Daphne dook in haar kussen. De tranen sprongen eruit. Waarom? Waarom mocht dit niet? Ze probeerde zachtjes te snikken, zodat haar moeder het niet hoorde, maar het lukte niet. Dan maar de radio aan. Ze zette de radio hard. Na een tijdje kwam haar moeder haar kamer binnen, deed de radio uit, rukte de stekker uit het stopcontact en nam de radio mee naar beneden. "Je weet vast wel waarom ik dit doe." Had ze nog gezegd. Wat was dit? Wat heeft ze nou weer verkeerd gedaan? Stond de radio soms te hard? Normaal doet haar moeder dit nooit. Er was echt niets te begrijpen van ouders.  
Na een tijdje blijven doorsnikken dompelde Daphne in een diepe slaap. Ze had gedroomd dat ze in de selectie kwam en met een auditie mee mocht doen voor een dansshow. Hier was ze doorheen en ze werd beroemd. Ze werd gevraagd over de hele wereld om in clips of dansshows te dansen. Haar ouders keken zwijgend toe. Ze had geen contact meer met hun en ze vertikten het om met haar te praten. Ze had haar doel wel bereikt, maar als ze naar de selectie zou gaan, zou dit dan met haar gebeuren?

Een paar dagen later ging ze weer naar school. Ze had het hele weekend niets meer gezegd dan welterusten en ze was zelfs niet meegegaan naar de kerk. Naar de kerk! Als dat gebeurde, was het wel helemaal mis. Maandag was het, niets bijzonder dus. "Daphne!" werd het door de gang geschreeuwd. Dat was Eva met rechts naast haar Anna, twee hele goede vriendinnen van haar. Ze stonden altijd kaar voor elkaar en deden alles samen, alhoewel er een nadeel was: Eva zat in een andere klas. "Eva!" schreeuwde Daphne terug en omhelsde haar, Anna ook. Eva en Anna waren altijd eerder op school dan Daphne. Ze was altijd op het randje. Als ze nog een keer te laat komt, moet ze zich half acht melden.  
De bel ging en de klas stormde naar binnen. "Blèèh, bio." Zeurde Anna en ze gingen op hun plaats zitten. "En dan nog een blokuur." Maakte Daphne af. Op de helft van het uur mochten ze gelukkig vijf minuten door de school lopen. Blijkbaar was Daphne een minuut te laat, want de biologiedocent was boos, erg boos. "Kun je niet klokkijken?" schreeuwde hij. "Jawel," had Daphne daarop geantwoord, "Waarom ben je dan te laat?" snauwde meneer van Veen. "Weet ik veel." Meer dan dit kon Daphne niet uitbrengen. Ze had wel andere dingen in haar hoofd. "De volgende keer blijf je de vijf minuten maar in de klas." Had hij nog gezegd toen Daphne naar haar plaats liep. Daphne gooide een briefje naar Anna.

_Hee an,_

Wat zal ik doen? Ik mag naar de dansselectie _, maar niet van mijn ouders! Hoe moet ik dit nou doen? Ik kan wel stiekem gaan maar dan heb ik 2 minpuntjes:_

- Wie betaalt het?  
- Als ik een smoes verzin, komen ze er toch el achter..

Kuskus moi 

Anna keek raar naar het briefje, alsof het briefje vies was. Hierom moest Daphne lachen, ze kon het gewoon niet inhouden. "Daphne!" snauwde meneer van Veen. Daphne keek snel naar haar werk en probeerde zo serieus mogelijk te kijken. Even later kreeg ze een briefje terug van Eva.

_DAPHNE!_

Don't worry about it, man! De twee-minpuntjes-oplossingen:

1. Je kunt tegen je ouders zeggen dat het duurder is geworden.  
2. Je kunt zeggen dat je bijles van school moet, ofzo. Anders verzin ik wel iets __

Wel cool dat je mag!

xxx Ann. _(L)_

Toen Daphne het briefje las, had ze een plan. Ik ga ervoor, dacht ze. Anna kan toch veel dingen verzinnen en goed liegen zonder dat je het merkt. Maar ze wist niet hoe ze het zou moeten uitvoeren. Maar daar had ze wel haar vriendinnen voor.

's Middags toen ze thuis kwam probeerde ze niet al te opvallend te doen. Als ze een geheim heeft voor haar ouders doet ze altijd heel raar. Dan probeert ze zich anders te verdedigen dan anders. Toch lukte het. Ze sloop snel naar boven toen ze wat had gedronken en kroop achter haar huiswerk, waar ze haar gedachten niet echt bij had. Jammer genoeg was het veel, waardoor ze er lang mee bezig was, en niet op msn kon om aan haar plan te beginnen. Morgen dan maar, dacht ze. Tik, tak, tik, tak. Daphne keek naar de klok. Wat kan het toch lang duren voor dat je uit bent! Ze kon niet wachten tot ze uit was, ze mocht vanmiddag kijken bij de selectietraining. Ze was té zenuwachtig en had extra goed geoefend, stel je voor dat het mis gaat en ze voor aap staat terwijl iedereen heel goed kan dansen. Tik, tak, tik, tak. "Daphne! Let nou eens op!" Zeurde mevrouw Thoen. Oh nee, daar kwam Brigitte langs, zeker voor Natasha, de bitch uit Eva's klas. Ze had alleen maar nerds in de klas, behalve Natasha, die met Brigitte omging. Straks begint ze over vrijdag, en straks doet ze ook zo vervelend bij mij als bij Yara. Hier had Daphne totaal geen zin in. Gelijk weglopen, gelijk weglopen, gelijk weglopen, herhaalde ze in haar hoofd. Ze dacht nog aan het compliment van Brigitte, dat Daphne zulk mooi haar heeft. Nou, dat mag ze wel vinden met zulk lelijk haar als zij! Gelijk weglopen, gelijk weglopen. Aarghh, dacht Daphne. Ik word zó gek van mezelf! De klok! Ze keek naar de klok. Nog 14 seconden! Daphne keek naar Brigitte die ook haar kant op keek. Snel keek Daphne weg. TRING! De bel ging en Daphne schoof haar stoel weg en stormde naar buiten. Met haar domme hoofd was ze haar boeken vergeten en rende snel terug. Anna lachte. Die lacht altijd om dit soort stompzinnige dingen, maar dit zag er ook wel écht grappig uit. Jammer genoeg lachte de rest van de klas ook mee, waardoor Daphne zich uitgelachen voelde.  
"I love you!" schreeuwde Natasha naar Brigitte. Gatver! Té smerig, te slijmerig. Blèèh! "Lekkerding!" had Brigitte terug geschreeuwd. Zoiets zegt ze altijd, dat is gewoon Brigitte. Waarom zouden ze zo zijn, dacht Daphne. "Omdat ze te onzeker zijn." Antwoordde Anna op haar gedachte. "Heh? Je kunt mijn gedachten toch niet lezen?" "Nee, maar ik zag het aan de manier waarop je naar hun keek. Daphne, je keek té arrogant!" Daphne lachte. "Maar waarom zouden ze onzeker zijn dan? Ik bedoel, ze hebben toch alles: een vriendje, veel vrienden en familie…" "Geen idee, dat heb ik een keer gelezen. Kom, dan gaan we naar dansen! Zeg maar dat jij bij mij bent, ik ga naar jou en jouw nieuwe groep kijken." "Maar An, ik kan echt niet liegen tegen mijn ouders, hoor. Stel je voor dat ze er achter komen! Dan word ik het huis uit gestuurd!" "Ach, je moet er gewoon aan wennen. Anders kunnen we toch nooit je plannetje uitvoeren? Kom!" Anna sleurde Daphne mee naar de kluisjes.  
"Kom op, dans eens iets!" Daphne danste de dans die ze op het liedje van Justin Timberlake dansen. "Geweldig! Je lijkt net Justin Timberlake zelf!" Anna was heel erg enthousiast. "Nee, joh! Ik kan echt niet zo goed dansen als hij hoor!" Daphne wist helemaal niet dat het er geweldig uitzag hoe ze danste, ook niet dat ze de beste in de selectie zou zijn. Wat zou haar moeder wel niet denken? Straks mag ze niet eens naar Anna… "Daphne! Wat ben je toch veel in gedachten de laatste tijd. Is er iets?" "Hè, wat? Nee hoor er is niets hoor, waarom zou er wat zijn?" Daphne praatte een beetje met angst, maar waarom wist ze niet.

"Mam, is het goed als ik naar Anna ga? We hebben toch niet zo veel huiswerk." Daphne hoorde de stem van haar moeder aan de andere kant van de telefoon. Ze had haar dansspullen alvast meegenomen, want ze wist wel dat ze ging. "Weet je het zeker?" "Ja, mam. Mag ik trouwens ook blijven eten? Dat is toch niet erg?" Even bleef het stil aan de telefoon. Daphne en Anna duimden. Please, please, please, dacht Daphne. Daphne hoorde haar moeder praten tegen haar vader. Aan het overleggen, dacht ze. Ze probeerde haar best te doen om te luisteren, maar ze kon het amper verstaan. "Daphne, hoe laat zal je dan thuis zijn? Het mag niet later worden dan half 8." Wat? De danslessen zijn tot 8 uur! Blèèhh, wat haat ik dat strenge gedoe van mijn ouders, dacht Daphne. "Vraag of je mag blijven logeren, morgen hebben we toch de eerste drie uur vrij." Fluisterde Anna, zodat Daphnes moeder het niet zou horen. "Mam? Mag ik anders blijven logeren? We hebben morgen de eerste drie uur vrij." "Nee, Daphne. Waar is trouwens je danskleding gebleven? Je joggingbroek en je shirtje zaten niet in je tas. Je schoenen trouwens ook niet. Ik wilde ze er uit halen om te wassen." Wat moet Daphne hierop antwoorden? Dat ze nog bij de dansschool liggen? Nee, dan zou haar moeder boos worden. "Nee, mam. Ik had ze gisteren in een andere tas gedaan, omdat we voor school ook die dansjes moesten doen, weet u wel?" Wat? Ik lieg! Ik lieg tegen mijn ouders, dacht Daphne. Hopen dat ze het geloofd… "Oh, oké Daphne! Nou, ik zie je om half 8 hè? Geen minuut later!" Daphne hing op. "Shit, shit, shit!" Daphne loog, Daphne schold! Ze doet gewoon alles tegen de wil in van haar ouders. "Misschien kan je aan je danslerares vragen of je eerder weg mag, je ging toch alleen kijken?" "Maar dat klinkt toch stom? Ik bedoel, dan blijf je toch de hele les kijken?" "Toch zou ik het doen." Daphne had besloten om dat inderdaad te doen.  
Toen ze bij Anna aankwamen, kregen ze een koekje en thee. Ze mochten naar boven. Bij Anna thuis is het altijd zó gezellig! Daphne dacht na. Wat zou Anna's moeder zeggen als ze vraagt of ze het niet tegen haar moeder zou zeggen? Ze zou vast raar kijken en denken: Waarom niet? "Daphne! Hoe laat moest je nou naar dansles? Ik kom natuurlijk ook kijken! Kijken wie er allemaal in dansen." Daphne keek naar de klok. "Om 7 uur pas, mag ik hier trouwens ook echt blijven eten?" "Ja, tuurlijk!" Anna hoeft het niet eens te vragen aan haar ouders.  
's Avonds na het eten hadden ze zoveel lol met de broer van Anna dat ze de tijd vergaten. Anna's broer, Dylan, was een jaar ouder dan Anna en was echt té leuk! Soms had Daphne wel het idee dat hij haar ook leuk vond, maar ze wist het niet. Hij zit ook op hiphopdansen en ook in de selectie, maar dan voor jongens. Anna keek naar de goudkleurige klok, die Anna van Daphne had gekregen voor haar verjaardag. Ze wist niets om te geven. Toen Anna druk in gedachten was, begon ze zich opeens te herinneren waarom ze hier was. "De dansles! Het is al 7 uur! Ik kom te laat. Lekkere begroeting zo, ze zouden me al zeker wel mogen, iemand die op de eerste les te laat komt." Daphne haastte zich om haar kleding te pakken. "Nee joh! Geef mij gewoon de schuld, ze kennen me toch wel. Zal ik anders meegaan?" Daphne keek naar Dylan. Ze kreeg een raar gevoel. Ze was echt heel blij en zou hem om zijn armen kunnen springen, maar dat deed ze niet. Daphne keek hem lang aan zonder iets te zeggen. Die mooie, felle blauwe ogen bij dat donkere haar en die getinte huidskleur, net zoals zijn zusje, maar bij hem leuker! "Ja!" Daphne antwoordde vol enthousiasme, maar bedacht opeens dat het een beetje overdreven antwoord was. "Kom, let's go!" Anna liep naar de deur. Daphne giechelde de hele tijd naar Dylan en hij ook terug. Gelukkig hoeft Daphne haar bril na schooltijd niet meer op, want dan ziet ze er echt schaapachtig uit.  
Om kwart over 7 stond Daphne in de danszaal, naast Dylan en aan de andere kant Anna. "Waar kom jij zo laat vandaan?" vroeg Simone, blijkbaar de selectiejuf. "Tsjaa, het kwam door mij, Simone." Begon Dylan "Ik hield mijn zus tegen op de straat want ze fietsten samen naar de dansschool en toen kwam ik ze tegen. Ik moest nog even tegen mijn kleine zusje zeggen dat ze op tijd thuis moest zijn, want anders gaat ze te laat naar bedje toe." Een paar meisjes giechelden, omdat hij dat zei, of omdat hij zo leuk is, of allebei. Anna had een vuurrood hoofd. "Nou, op tijd naar bed is voor mij 10 uur, hoor." Zei Anna geïrriteerd. "Oké, kom maar zitten, Daphne. En 10 uur is de dansles heus wel afgelopen hoor, Dylan. Blijven jullie kijken?" Anna knikte. Toen de dansles afgelopen was, bedacht Daphne opeens dat ze om half 8 thuis moest zijn. "Shit, shit, shit." Daphne haastte zich. "Als je te laat thuis bent, wat zou je dan krijgen? Huisarrest?" Dylan was serieus, dat hij niet vaak was. "Ik weet het niet, maar het ergste is…" Daphne stopte met haar zin. "Het ergste is…" dat ze niet tegen Anna's moeder had gezegd dat ze het niet tegen Daphnes ouders mocht zeggen. Want Daphnes moeder had vast wel gebeld naar de moeder van Anna en die zou gezegd hebben dat ze hier zijn. Daphne schrok van haar gedachten. "Het ergste is?"vroeg Anna "Oh, nee, laat maar." Daphne hoopte niet dat zij haar reactie stom zou vinden, maar het zou accepteren. "Waarom? We hebben toch geen geheimen voor elkaar? Oh, nee! Ik snap het al! Het ergste is dat ik niet op de tijd heb zitten letten hè? Nou, jij mocht mij er ook wel aan herinneren hoor!" "Nee, An, dat is niet zo. En ik wil nu geen ruzie met jou ook, want dan heb ik nog meer problemen." Daphne fietste snel naar huis. Met tranen in haar ogen. Door de wind, of door haar verdriet. Wat zou Dylan wel van haar denken? En haar ouders? Wat zouden die doen? Inderdaad huisarrest? Of iets wat erger is? Want nu haar moeder zou weten dat ze toch naar de selectie is gegaan, terwijl het niet mocht. Daphnes plan zou helemaal mislukken, nu ze een halve ruzie heeft met Anna, die vast wel weer bijdraait, hoopt ze, en haar ouders die weten over de selectie. Haar plan zou teveel opvallen.  
Daphne stond voor de deur en zette haar fiets neer. Ze was kletsnat van de regen. Ik hoop maar dat mijn mascara niet uitgelopen is, anders valt haar nog meer op dat ik heb gehuild, dacht Daphne. Toen ze de sleutel in het slot stak, werd de deur al opengedaan. "En? Waar kom jij zo laat vandaan?" haar moeder zal er woest uit. "Ik, eh… Ik…" "Je weet toch dat je niet naar de selectietraining mocht? Dat had ik je toch duidelijk gemaakt? En je hebt gelogen! Over de kleren en over waar je was." Daphnes moeder werd groter. Ze was sowieso ook al wel fors, maar nu zag ze er als een slagersvrouw uit. Ze trok haar hand omhoog. Daphne wist niet wat haar moeder deed, maar vond het raar. Haar moeder maakte van haar hand een vuist en sloeg Daphne, zo hard, dat ze achterover viel. Daphne schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. "Mama! U slaat me! Waarom doet u dit?" Daphne schreeuwde naar haar moeder en haar vader kwam aangelopen. Hij zweeg. Haar vader deed nooit iets. Alleen maar zwijgen. Hij trok Daphne omhoog en probeerde het bloed te minderen en deed er een verbandje omheen. Daphne zat nog steeds te snikken, terwijl ze naar haar arm keek. "Daphne, waarom ging je naar de selectietraining?" haar vader probeerde kalm te blijven, waardoor het voor Daphne makkelijker werd om bij te komen. Haar moeder was al naar de kamer gelopen waar ze wat in zichzelf mompelde. "Ik..." "Ga maar naar boven, dan breng ik zo wel een kopje thee naar je toe."  
Boven aangekomen zag ze de lege plek op haar bureau waar haar radio stond. Die was nog steeds ergens waar Daphne niet wist waar. Ze startte haar computer op. Op msn vertelde ze tegen Eva over Anna en haar ouders en dat haar moeder haar geslagen had. Eva was stil geworden. Té stil. Waarom zei ze niks meer? Daphne schrok op toen ze geschreeuw van beneden hoorde. Papa en mama? Hebben papa en mama ruzie? Om mij? Daphne begon weer te snikken. Ze keek op haar wekker. Ze zag dat het al 10 uur was, bedtijd voor Anna. Daphne grinnikte, maar toen dacht ze aan de ruzie. Ze was in diepe gedachten en dompelde in slaap. Totdat ze een deur hoorde slaan en voetstappen op de trap hoorde. Daphne schrok op. Wie zou dat zijn? Mama of papa? Mijn computer! Die staat nog aan. Aangezien het al half 11 was en Daphne morgen naar school moest. Te laat. Haar kamerdeur werd opengegooid. Daar stond haar vader. Huilend.  
De volgende ochtend, toen Daphne een half uur te laat wakker was omdat ze door haar wekker heen had geslapen, kwam ze, zoals ze al verwachtte, te laat op school. Jammer genoeg was dit de laatste keer dat ze te laat mocht komen en moest ze zich maandagmorgen om half 8 melden op school. Met Anna had ze ook al niet meer gesproken tijdens de les, want die was blijkbaar druk bezig met haar huiswerk. Wat moet ik doen? Wat kan ik doen? Daphne zuchtte. Wat wilde ze doen? Ze was moe, ze had niet veel geslapen vannacht, om alles wat er was gebeurd. Haar moeder, haar vader, Anna. Al had Daphne nou broers of zussen die haar konden steunen. Raar eigenlijk om te bedenken dat ik het enigste kind ben dat mijn ouders kunnen krijgen. Anders had ik heel veel broers of zussen gehad. Of misschien had ik dan niet eens bestaan, dacht Daphne. Misschien moet ik daarom alles zo goed doen en perfect zijn. Misschien mag ik daarom niet naar de selectie, mijn ouders zijn bang dat me iets overkomt, omdat ik het enige kind ben dat ze hebben. En ook zullen krijgen.  
Later op de middag, toen Daphne aan haar wiskunde zat, hoorde ze haar vader thuiskomen. Daphne vertrouwd haar vader meer dan haar moeder, al helemaal na de afgelopen dagen. Daarom durft ze nu ook naar beneden zonder dat haar moeder pissig word. Daphne liep rustig van de trap af om niemand te storen. Zonder dat ze het doorhad stootte ze zich aan de leuning en viel van de trap af. Dit maakte wel geluid en stoorde haar moeder blijkbaar wel. Ze sloeg de gangdeur open en zag er woest uit. Totdat ze Daphne zag. Toen veranderde het. Ze keek lief en vroeg of ze kon helpen, waar ze pijn had en hielp haar ook. Daphne had achteraf haar pols gekneusd en verder alleen maar wat schaafwondjes. Ze had in ieder geval geluk dat haar moeder niet boos was.  
Dansen! Daphne schrok op. "Mama! Kan ik nog naar dansen? Alstublieft!" Daphne probeerde zo zielig mogelijk te kijken, totdat de dokter voor haar moeder antwoordde. "Nee, meisje. Je moet een paar dagen rust hebben. Over een week kan het wel weer." "Ja, Daphne. En anders had het toch ook niet gemogen, aangezien je naar de selectie probeerde te gaan." De dokter, dat een rare, maar we aardige vrouw was, keek raar op. Die zou zich vast afvragen waarom ik niet naar de selectie mag van mijn ouders. Of waarom ik toch ben gegaan, zo'n lief meisje. Niet dus.  
Na deze lange, maar ook saaie middag zat Daphne nog achter msn te praten met Eva. Anna was niet online, daar had ze sinds dat ze ruzie heeft niet meer mee gesproken. Nou ja, ruzie is het niet, maar ze praat niet meer tegen haar. Aan Eva heeft Daphne nog wel wat. Die steunt haar tenminste. Die begrijpt haar. Het lijkt net of ze weet hoe het voelt. Alsof ze het ook meemaakt. Zou dat zo zijn? Zou ze… Zou ze mishandeld worden door haar ouders? Of gekleineerd? Daphne dacht aan Eva's ouders. Aan haar lichaam. Of er blauwe plekken of iets anders op zaten. Aan haar eigen ouders. Ondertussen zat ze door te computeren. Ze was zo druk bezig met van alles dat ze de tijd vergat. Totdat ze weer geschreeuw hoorde, even later een deur hoorde slaan en boze voetstappen op de trap. Haar deur werd opengesmeten. Dit keer was het haar moeder die huilend in de deuropening stond. Ik… Ik ben weer geslagen door mijn moeder. Zonder reden!" Daphnes tranen rolden over haar wangen. Ze had afgesproken met Eva in een speeltuintje. Zodat ze in rust samen konden praten. "Daphne. Ik weet hoe het voelt." Fluisterde Eva, die snel ergens anders heen liep. Ze begon ook te snikken. "Eef? Gaat het wel?" Daphne schrok. Misschien is het toch zo. Misschien word ze mishandeld door haar ouders. "Ja. Maar… Ik moet je iets vertellen…" Eva maakte haar zin niet af. "Wat? Wat moet je vertellen?" Daphne en Eva zaten inmiddels op de grond met hun ruggen tegen elkaar. Daphne zat met het gras te spelen en al die sprietjes eruit te trekken. Eva zat met haar hoofd tussen haar knieën te snikken. "Mijn oudste broer. Vincent. Hij… Hij is drugsverslaafd." Daphne keek op. De lucht was blauw. Mooi blauw. Maar het was best koud. "En… Hij mishandeld ons. Mijn andere broer, mijn ouders, iedereen in het huis. Hij is te sterk voor ons en hij zegt dat als we hem aangeven…" Eva begon nu heel hard te huilen. Daphne draaide zich om om haar te troosten. Toen pas zag ze het. Haar lichaam. Die zat onder de blauwe plekken. Daphne knuffelde Eva. "Eef, wat gebeurt er dan?" "Dan vermoord hij mijn moeder zei hij. Altijd is mijn moeder heel hard aan het huilen om Vincent. Mijn vader troost haar, maar die kan er niet veel aan doen. Hij is ziek. Hij heeft MS en zijn spieren zijn te slap om Vincent tegen te houden. Natuurlijk durven Kai, Esmee en ik ook niks te doen, want wij zijn kleiner en niet sterk genoeg." "Waarom doet Vincent dat dan?" "Hij is aan de drugs. Hij heeft geen controle over zichzelf. En we kunnen hem niet sturen naar een afkickkliniek, want daar gaat hij toch niet heen. Daphne, wij zijn zó bang. Vincent is gelukkig al wel het huis uit, maar hij komt elke dag langs. Om ons te pesten. Te slaan. Te mishandelen." Daphne zweeg. Wat moest ze zeggen? Zoiets had ze echt niet verwacht. Ze dacht dat haar ouders haar zouden mishandelen of iets anders. Maar dit? "Eva. Wat moet ik zeggen? Wat kan ik doen? Kan ik jullie helpen? De politie inschakelen?" "Nee, niet de politie. Dan weet hij dat iemand anders het weet. Niemand mocht het weten. We mogen het eigenlijk aan niemand vertellen. Dan slaat hij ons nog harder. En als hij opgepakt word, misschien in de gevangenis word gegooid, schakelt hij zijn vrienden in." Allemaal vragen kwamen in Daphne op. Hoe kunnen ze hem buiten huis houden? Deuren op slot doen? Andere sloten maken voor het geval dat hij de sleutel heeft?  
's Middags was Daphne precies op tijd thuis. Haar moeder deed weer gewoon normaal tegen haar en haar vader kwam heel vrolijk uit zijn werk thuis. "Vertel. Waarom ben je zo vrolijk?" vroeg Daphnes moeder. "Tja," Haar vader straalde, "ik heb promotie!" "Gefeliciteerd, lieverd!" Nu ineens heel klef doen na die ruzies? Het zal wel! Daphne rende naar boven om haar huiswerk te doen.  
"Daphne! Er staat cake voor je op de keukentafel. Kom je gezellig mee-eten?" Daphne rende de trap af om haar cake op te eten. Dit was blijkbaar voor haar vaders promotie. Wat die promotie precies inhield, wist ze niet. Maar hij zal wel meer verdienen. Daphne dacht weer aan Eva. Hoe zou het nu zijn met haar? Zou haar broer er zijn? Zou ze nu geslagen worden? "Daphne! Wat ben je stil. Is er iets?" Haar moeder keek Daphne aan. Daphne voelde een schok door haar heen. Zo kek ze eerst ook. Eerst.


End file.
